roller skates and pirates
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: okay okay, who says patchy's not cute? this is my little "romance/freindship" fiction between my oc. felicity flint and patchy the pirate from sponge bob bad title and summary i know, but hey i wrote this at midnight, ok? lol : hope you like it :


It was a crisp autumn morning, the streets began to bustle with faint noise, and on a bench a young girl by the name of felicity ,yawned and stretched as she sat up breathing in the the fresh air.

" oh goodness . just a little bit chilly this morning. I better get up before anyone sees me." Said felicity.

She grabbed her backpack and headed down the street, as everyone stard at her. She was tall, busty, and had a medium sized waist. she had thick ,light brownish hair that reached the middle of her back that she would have most of it tied back with a ribbon, but left the front half covering most of her face, beautiful amber brown eyes that seemed to always sparkle, a perfect white complection, rosy cheeks, plump pinkish red lips. but her clothes were very ratty, she had a tight white tank top with a few holes on the sides, and she wore a very long skirt, that had many different fabrics sewed on to it as you looked downward.her shoes were very very old converses, holes in them and, the rubber in them was wearing away. Fast. She looked so beautiful, yet so lonely. And you see felicity had no family and she had been on her own sence she was 12. She traveled around, town to town until she found somewhere she thought she could maybe find someone to be her family, or atleast her best friend, something she had never had. That morning she went into a small café and asked if they needed help, after a no, and a few other no's at other places, she stopped into a café like a sonic, As soon as she stepped to the counter to ask the cashier the woman if they were any jobs open she said "your hired."

"heh, that easy huh?" said felicity in a semi smirk.

" be here at 5 pm today, ye got night shift." Said the woman as she spun around and began to fry something, don't know what it was but, I suppose it was food.

" okay. Ummm thankyou ma'am." Said felicity as she turned around and walked to the town center, where she would sit an read or observe town life. But today, she sat at the town fountain and took a book out of her backpack. The book she began reading, peter pan by j.m. barrie, her favorite. She began to read and soon, she was oblivious to everything around her, it was 4:30 and she headed back to the café.

" ummm, miss?? Im here, um where do you want me to start?" said felicity as she poked her head in the door.

"yes, whats your name again?" said a woman with a big wad of gum in her mouth.

" oh! Felicity, felicity flint." She said with her hand over her heart, completely frightened.

"well miss flint, here is your skates." The woman said as she handed felicity a pair of skates.

"but ive never skated before." Said felicity wide eyed.

"no better time to learn lassie" said the woman as she put some food on a plate.

As felicity stood up, she attempted to retain her balance and did kind of a good job at it.

"now the night cook will be here in a minute, his name is patchy."

"patchy?? Why is his name-e-e-" said felicity as she grabbed on to the door tring to figure out how you were suppose to "roll" in skates.

" he's kinda peculiar, but hey it takes all kinds. Say you got any family?" said the woman as she pored a glass of tea to go with the meal.

" no ma'am, ive been on my own sense I was 12.i have no other living relatives, and no friends.soim pretty much alone, but im use to it." As she began to understand how to roll.

"hmmm, what have ya been doin then for the last what 4 or 5 years? Im guessin your 16, 17?"

" oh, im 19 ma'am. Ive been going town to town, tring to find where I belong, and maybe to find a friend." Said felicity as she slowly rolled to the woman.

"heh, my names nancy. And im glad to see you've learnt how to skate." She said as she handed felicity a plate and said, "table 3 outside. Time to work."

"yess ma'am." Said felicity as she rolled out the door and by accident ran into a man, who cought her head and his other hand held her back and eased her fall, as the food flung all over the pavement.

"I am soooo sorry. Im trying to get use to these skates, this is my first time on skates, and as you see im terrible on them, I am sooo sorry sir." Said felicity blushing heavily. As she finnaly met the gaze of the man that cought her.

" it's no problem lassie." The man said as his hand was still on her head, gazing into her sparkling eyes, then down to her cheeks where she was very red, and then to her long thick hair waving across the pavement.

" yes, it is my problem, I bumped into you and those people are gonna be mad at me because I spilt there food." Said felicity as she kept staring at the man, he looked different than most men. But it didn't really strike felicity that this man was dressed as a pirate.

" anyone would have to be crazy to be mad at you. Your preetier than a new set of paint on a ship on a summers day." Said the man as he brushed the rest of her hair out her face.

"ummm…. Thanks I guess." As her gaze shifted to his hand. No, he had a hook on it. And he brushed her hair with it.

"ummm, I think I need to get up now…" she said as she gazed back at him, he was still staring at her. So, she stared at him, until nancy bust through the door.

"patchy! Im leavin! Get in here and cook! Felicity, what are you ding down there?i don't care, nevermind. Bye." said nancy as she walked to her car.

" soooo…. You're the new waitress eh?" patchy said as he helped felicity up, all felicity could do was stare at him and she thought to herself " wow. Maybe he can be my real first friend!"

"can ya talk now? Or did ya leave your voice on the floor?" said patchy smiling.

"hmm, yeah im the new girl." Said felicity as she bent down and picked up the plate.

" ye got a name?" said patchy as he followed her to the sink where she put the plate down.

" yes, its …..soooo you're the cook?" said felicity as she quikly changed the subjects.

" yes, and you didn't anser my question." Said patchy as he leaned against the sink.

" only one question per day. . . I don't have that much to say,well , I do but its not interesting, anyway, quit making me ramble! Im trying to work." Said felicity as she picked up the plate.

" lass."

"yeah?"

"tomarow, my questions gonna be a good one."

" okay." Felicity said as she giggled.

Patchy put his coat on the chair beside the sink and went to cook on the stove and on the edge was a note to him written by nancy.

"patchy, the girl says her name is felicity flint, 19, and she says she has no family and friends, I have no clue wear she lives or if she goes to 

school, we need the help around here, so I hired her. See if you can find out anymore about her. nancy"

As he finished the letter he looked out the window at her serving a meal, still skittish on the skates, and falling again.

" so no friends and family huh? Well have to change that." Said patchy as he fired the stove up.

After an hour of watching her stumble on the skates and after business had died down , patchy put the closed sign on the door and rolled felicity inside,

"wh-where are we going?!" said felicity as her arms flung out wide as he rolled her to a seat.

Patchy moved all the tables and chairs, thus, making a big empty floor to practice her skating.

" now, get up and come over here,let me see what your doing to make you fall so much." Said patchy

" im on skates that whats the matter!" she said as she fell on the floor.

Patchy walked over and helped her up and put his hand around her waist and walked back wards thus, rolling her forwards.

"umm… what are you doing??" said felicity as he let go and she ran into the wall.

"that didn't work. Lets try something else." Said patchy scratching his head.

"cant I work with out them?" said felicity in a puppydog face.

"you're a waitress, your suppose to, and theres no better time to learn, c'mon and try again." Said patchy as he leaned over and picked her up again. Felicity stared at him almost in tears.

"whats wrong?"said patchy as he held her close.

"why are you being so nice to me?" said felicity as her voice began to break up.

" I was trying to be nice, and maybe I was trying to be your friend." Said patchy as he held her tightly.

"really?" felicity said as she began to cry

" come now don't cry,"said patchy as he wiped the tear off her cheek.

"im sorry. Its just ive never had a friend." Said felicity as she brushed her hair in her face, to hide her tears.

"never? Never in your life??" said patchy as he brushed her hair back out of her face.

Felicity nodded her head no, as her face turned red, and patchy sat down on a chair with her on his lap.

" so what about your family?" said patchy as he handed her a napkin to blow her nose on.

"umm, my dad went to war, died in battle and my mom's heart coundnt take it, all the other family died before I was born and I was an only child, I was left alone at 12, the family I was staying with went to California and never came back for me. So I took off and ive been traveling ever sence, trying to find where my "home" is. And so far I haven't found it." She said as she looked back up to patchy.

" poor girl, so if your travelling where are you staying now?"

"hehe, ya know around."

"around where?" said patchy looking very worried.

"here in town, the cheap place."

"what cheap place?"

"the cheapest in town, now back to skating." She said as she jumped off his lap and stumbly rolld back on the floor.

"okay, are you feeling okay? Do you need a minute?"

" oh, no. im fineee" as she fell, and giggled " help."

"your getting better."patchy said with a smile.

"thanks." Said felicity blushing.

"did anyone ever tell you, you have the cutest laugh?" said patchy as he flipped the sign back to open and fired up the stove again.


End file.
